Charmed in Cardiff
by LadyCizzle
Summary: Summary: When Phoebe has a premonition of the Torchwood team being killed by a dangerous demon, she has no idea that she and her sisters will have to travel all the way to Cardiff to save them as well as mend a rocky relationship. AU/Slash/Crossover
1. Premonitions and Demons

**Summary:** So I wrote this story like a long time ago but someone offered to beta it for me. Her name: **MegK1978**. Her mission: To take Charmed in Cardiff and make it grammatically correct. Completed: Yes and so I have decided to re-post the chapters of this story to show you her awesome work because it would be rude not too. Once again, shout-outs go to **MegK1978** who took her time and energy to make this story even better.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own either shows.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Premonitions and Demons. **

* * *

_They were running. _

_"Jack, Ianto, can you hear me?"_

_The sounds of screaming echoed in their ears as they tried to reach their destination. Rounding the corner they saw it, the monster they had been hunting, while the bodies of three people laid on the ground. _

_"Oh my God!"_

_Eyes widened with horror as they saw their leader slumped against the wall with a gaping hole in the middle of his chest. The well-dressed man's head rested in his lap, blood running from every opening. A sharp turn to the left revealed the last member of their team trying to crawl towards them, using up the last ounces of life she had._

_"Tosh!" the medic called out to the dying woman as he rushed to her side, pulling her into his lap. Pushing back damp strands of black hair, he could see nothing but glossy eyes staring back at him. "Tosh, hold on, alright?"_

_"I see you've come to join the party." the monster growled as he watched Gwen pull out her gun and point it directly at his head. "Too bad you're here a little too late."_

_"You sick bastard," Gwen hissed as she glanced to her left to see Owen cradling Tosh in his lap. She felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest as Owen started to cry._

_"Such foul language for a soon-to-be-pretty dead woman."_

_"Tosh, please," Owen whispered as he pulled her closer, drowning out the sound of the monster's voice. "Don't go, not yet." Still no reply came, only the sound of her last breath as she whispered his name in his ear._

_"Three down, two to go."_

_"Gwen, shoot him!" Owen called, his hunger for revenge in his voice._  
_Bullets fired out the brunette's gun, each hitting the monster square in the chest. Only it didn't seem to affect him. Stumbling for a brief second, he smirked back at the two before he disappeared from sight._

_"Oh my God-"_

_"Bloody hell-"_

_"Where'd he go?" _

_"I don't know but we gotta get out of here," was the reply as Owen gently laid Tosh down and began to run to her side when the monster appeared in front of him, plunging a knife right into his stomach. Blood quickly filled his mouth as he dropped to his knees and fell in front of her and into darkness._

_"Owen!" Gwen shouted as she watched her last remaining teammate fall to his death as the monster that had killed them slowly advanced towards her._

_Not knowing what else to do, she began to run as fast as she could, but it wasn't fast enough. The more she ran, the closer he appeared to be. She suddenly found herself at a dead end, the monster blocking her way out._

_"Going somewhere?" he snarled as he walked closer to her before stopping just a few feet away._

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_"Because," he calmly replied as something that looked like a ball of fire appeared in his hand, "it's what I do."_

_She never got a chance to reply as he threw whatever was in his hand at her, hitting her square in the chest but not before whispering "Help me" into the wind. _

* * *

San Francisco, California: 11:24 a.m. 

Phoebe Halliwell's eyes shot open to see her two sisters standing over her, worried expressions on their faces. She quickly remembered that she had spent the night at the manor since Coop had to go on an assignment for the Elders. Touching her forehead, she realized that she had been sweating and her hair was all over the place.

"Thank God, we were worried about you," Piper, her older sister, exclaimed.

"What?"

"You were thrashing and moaning in your sleep," Paige, her younger sister, replied. "We didn't know if you were having a nightmare or what. Is the baby alright?"

"Yeah she's fine, but it wasn't a nightmare," Phoebe responded, throwing off her blanket and making her way out of the bedroom.

"Then what was it?" Piper asked.

"It was a premonition of five innocents being murdered by a demon."

"A premonition in your sleep?" Piper asked.

"It's happened before," she reminded them as they followed her to the attic. "Remember the Sandman?"

"Yeah, but he was actually there when you had that one."

"I don't know, but this was different." Phoebe turned to face her sisters. "This felt like I was there, watching them get killed, and you may not believe it, but the last innocent asked for my help as she died."

"Phoebe, of course I believe you!" Piper argued. "You've just never had a premonition like this before. Why would today be any different, especially when we haven't had a demon attack in so long?"

"She's right," Paige put in. "I mean, you don't normally get premonitions out of nowhere without touching or seeing something."

"Well maybe the baby has a more developed form of premonitions; mix that with my powers-"

"And bam!" Paige said, clapping her hands together as she walked past her sisters and towards the attic, "super premonition. I don't know about you but my niece is very smart."

"Thank you, Paige."

"Takes after me, ya know."

"Yeah, right," Piper snorted as she followed Paige and Phoebe to the attic and quickly made her way to the Book of Shadows. It was supposed to be a normal day, but when one is a Charmed One, normal days were rare.

"I'm sorry, Piper," said Phoebe. "I know you don't-"

"Hey, no problem, sis," Piper smiled. "This is what we do." She flipped the book open. "Now, who's ready to catch some bad guys?"

* * *

Don't worry this re-post will be finished today.


	2. Saving Mr I Know Everything

**Summary:** So I wrote this story like a long time ago but someone offered to beta it for me. Her name: **MegK1978**. Her mission: To take Charmed in Cardiff and make it grammatically correct. Completed: Yes and so I have decided to re-post the chapters of this story to show you her awesome work because it would be rude not too. Once again, shout-outs go to **MegK1978** who took her time and energy to make this story even better.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own either shows.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Saving Mr. I Know Everything**

* * *

San Francisco, California: 11:30 a.m.

After telling her sisters of her vision they sprung into action. It had been a while since they'd had to fight a demon, but it was nothing that they couldn't handle. After all, they were the Charmed Ones! They had defeated the Source three times, destroyed the Ultimate Power, and countless other demons that had tried to kill them and those they loved.  
Phoebe flipped through the Book of Shadows, trying to identify the demon she saw in her vision, while her sisters were standing there quizzing her about what she'd seen.

"And you said he killed five people."

"Yeah," she responded, not even looking up from the Book. "Three men, two women, although I didn't see the first three get killed, just the last two."

"Did he say why?" Piper asked as she walked over to her younger sister. She was reluctant to go back to her demon fighting days, but she knew she couldn't let the lives of five people hang in the balance. She would have a normal day some other time.

"No, but there has to be a reason behind it."

"He's a demon," Paige responded as she began to pace back and forth across the floor. "They don't need a reason to kill, they just do."

"She's got a point," Piper pointed out.

"I found him!" Clapping her hands together, Phoebe turned the book to show her sisters. There before them was an artist's rendering of the demon from Phoebe's vision.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, this is him. Same greasy black hair, slimy smile, evil face; and it comes complete with a vanquishing potion."

Piper leaned in closer and started to read. "Dalmore, upper-level demon, has fireballs and can shimmer. He once worked for the Source, but turned rogue when the Source tried to kill him."  
"Gee, I wonder why?" Phoebe asked sarcastically.

"Probably made a bid for power, the usual." Paige smiled as she stood near her sisters. "We've found the bad guy; do we have a plan?"

"That's something that I haven't thought of yet."

"When did your vision take place?" Piper asked.

"That's also something I don't know," Phoebe sighed as she closed the book and sat down. "The location was completely unfamiliar, never saw it before; it may have been taking place late afternoon."

"So that helps us how?"

"Paige-" Piper scolded.

"Sorry," she whispered as she sat down beside Phoebe and grabbed his hand. "We'll save them, don't worry."

"How, Paige? I don't know where the attack takes place or when for that matter."

"Why don't we concentrate on making the vanquishing potion and worry about the where and when later?" Piper suggested as she made her way over to her sister. "The Elders wouldn't have given you the vision if they didn't want us to stop it."

"Okay," came the reply as she followed her older sister down the stairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

Cardiff, Wales: 4:34 p.m. 

The Torchwood Cardiff team was bored. It was already after four and they had done nothing since they arrived at seven in the morning. Rift activity had been light and there were no Weevil sightings for the past two days.

Captain Jack Harkness had just come out of his office to tell the team that they could go home early when the alarms start going off. "All right, some action!" Jack shouted, running behind Toshiko Sato, who already had her eyes on the computer screen. "What have we got?"

"Well, it's not Rift activity, that much I know," the computer genius replied as her fingers flew across the keys. "It's something else. In just a second I'll have it on the CCTV-"

The team turned to the monitors to see a young man chasing a young woman down the street and into an alleyway. They watched the girl pick up a stick to try to fight off her attacker; it didn't appear to work, which was no surprise to the team. What was a surprise was the man seemed to lift the woman and throw her into the air without so much as touching her!

"Oh my God, how's he doing that?" Gwen Cooper whispered as she moved closer to the screen. "It's like he's lifting her off the ground with his hands."

"Maybe he has some sort of telekinetic abilities." Tosh pointed out. "It could explain the tossing in the air."

"Doesn't matter," Jack replied as he grabbed his coat from Ianto Jones, the rest of the team making their way out of the hub. "We have a girl to save."

Ianto made to go out, as well, when Jack suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Maybe you should stay here," he said with concern. "It could be dangerous."

Ianto sighed as he looked at Jack. Ever since the Weevil attack two weeks before, when he'd been thrown so hard against a wall that he was knocked unconscious for almost thirty minutes, Jack had been borderline overprotective and possessive.

"Jack-"

"I'm just saying that you were seriously hurt last time."

"I'm fine, Jack," Ianto protested. "I walked away with a minor concussion and a few bruised ribs."

"Still, it might be dangerous," Jack tried again, reaching out only to have Ianto push him away.

"What about the others, won't they be in danger?"

"Yes, but-"

"And last time I checked I was part of the team, or do you still see me as the tea-boy?"

"Never doubt your place in the team. You're a very important member and don't you forget it."

"Then stop trying to protect me, sir, because I don't need it." Ianto seethed as he walked past Jack and out with the team. Jack just sighed as he put on his coat, following the young man out.

* * *

When they arrived ten minutes later, they discovered that they were too late. The girl was already dead, her body curled up on the ground with what looked like multiple stab wounds to her chest. Owen took a white sheet from his medical bag, covering the body.

"We're too late," Tosh whispered in horror. "He killed her."

"We can see that, Tosh." Owen scoffed as he stood back up. "She's gone and there's nothing we can do about it except find out where he went. I mean, he couldn't have gotten far."

"Yeah, and we can ask why he did this," Gwen said, a hint of anger in her voice.

"No, the real question would be just what is he?" Jack answered.

"That's what I would like to know." Tosh started scanning the area around them. "I'm not picking up any Rift activity, or any signs of alien life."

"Why don't the two of us see if we can find out exactly what that thing was?" Jack suggested, getting nods from Tosh and the others. "Call immediately if he comes back."

"Of course, sir-"

"I mean it, Ianto," Jack sternly said as he looked in his eyes. "I need you to be careful."

"I'm always careful."

"Well, I just need a little reassurance sometimes." Jack smirked as he kissed the Welshman's forehead before he and Tosh made their way out of the alley.

"The bloke could be human," Owen speculated, after the two of them were out of sight. He knew it was probably stupid to say, but he felt like he needed to say something.

"Owen, did you not see when he threw her in the air?" Ianto scoffed, bending to get a closer look at the woman. "I don't know about you but normal humans don't have that kind of power."

"What else could he be?"

"I don't know." Ianto ran his fingers through his hair. The situation seemed familiar but he just couldn't place from where. He was about to straighten when he noticed a small tattoo on the woman's wrist, the only part of her not covered by the sheet. "What a minute, what's this?"

"What?" Owen asked as he bent down beside the body to inspect it but scoffed as soon as he realized what Ianto was talking about. "It's a tattoo, tea-boy."

"I know that but look the design. Doesn't it strike you as weird?"

"No not really."

"What are you two talking about?" Gwen asked.

"Ianto here thinks something is weird about the woman just because she has a tattoo."

"It's not the tattoo, it's the design." Ianto had the gnawing feeling that he'd seen it before, somewhere, and it plagued his mind. "It seems very familiar."

"That's because is a Carolingian cross."

"A what?" Owen asked.

"A Carolingian cross, sister to the triquetra." she remarked again. "I took a religious study course at University and we learned all about it."

"Okay-"

Gwen gave her colleague a scathing look. "It's a symbol that's used to represent three of something, although my professor said that it deals mostly with Christianity."

"But isn't it used with other religions?" Ianto asked, slowly realizing why the symbol looked so familiar.

"Well I guess but we really didn't discuss those much. Which religion were you concerned about?"

"Ever heard of Wicca?"

Gwen was about to respond when she felt a strong wind throw her off balance, as well as the rest of her team. Before they had a chance to get off the ground, they were shocked to see the murderer that they were looking for right in front of them.

"Were you waiting for me?"

"What the hell-" Owen shouted as he stood up, gun drawn as he waited for the others to do the same.

It didn't take long for the other two to jump to their feet and draw their guns as well, all pointing at the man, but the weapons didn't seem to faze him. Instead, he just stood there, a cynical smile plastered across his face.

"What if we said we were?" Ianto retorted.

"Then I would say there's no need to look any further because, here I am."

"You were stupid to come back, because now we have to take you in."

"Do you really think you can stop me?"

"It's not a matter of if but when."

The man just laughed at Ianto's comment before returning his frown. "I don't know who you are," he hissed, walking closer to them, "but I'm going to have so much fun killing you."

Ianto immediately reached to call Jack on his Bluetooth when the same force that knocked him down before threw him back against the wall behind him. His head hit the wall hard and though he tried to fight the darkness quietly sweeping over him, in the end he couldn't. The last he heard, bullets were launching from Gwen and Owen's guns.

* * *

San Francisco, California: 11:48a.m. 

"Okay, potion's done," Piper shouted victoriously as she came back into the attic, a vial of blue liquid given to each of her sisters.

"Alright, we have out demon and we have our potion, we just need to know where the attack will happen. Phoebe, have you got anything?"

"You could say that." Phoebe pointed to the globe where the scrying crystal had flown out of her hand, twice. She'd done it the second time to make sure there was no mistake. "I have never seen it do that before."

Paige and Piper exchanged glances and shuddered. "We have," Piper admitted. "Remember a few years ago, when that demon tried to make you his mummy princess?"

This time Phoebe shuddered and nodded, remembering how desperate Cole Turner had been to get her back, however he could.

"The crystal did the same thing when we scryed for you," Paige added,

"Attached itself to Egypt." Now she went to the globe to see where the crystal hand landed this time. "Well, damn."

"What?" Piper asked. "Where?"

"Wales, in the UK."

"What? Phoebe's vision expects us to go to Wales?" Piper exclaimed.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know?" Phoebe protested. "I said that the  
location looked unfamiliar."

"But outside the US?"

"It's not like it hasn't happened before. It happened with Jenny."

"Jenny was a genie who tried to kill us, remember?"

"Hey!" Paige yelled, inserting herself into the argument. "I think we're missing the point here. The Elders expect us to save these people, and they're in Wales." She glanced at the globe again. "Cardiff, to be exact. And we don't have any maps of anywhere outside San Francisco."

The sisters silently contemplated this new turn of events.  
Paige spoke up again as a thought hit her. "Maybe we could say a spell to take us where the attack will happen. We could get to them in time and warn them about Dalmore, stop him even."

"Paige, that's brilliant!" Phoebe said, hugging her sister.  
"Gotta hand it to you," Piper agreed. "It's a really good idea." She pulled out a pen and a sheet of paper. "Do the honors?"

Paige finished the spell five minutes later, motioning for her sisters to stand with her. "Just remember, I did this in only five minutes, so bear with me."

"Just say the spell, honey," Phoebe said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay." She sighed to calm herself as she held the paper before her. "Spirits now hear our call, to save the lives that Phoebe saw. Hear our words, hear our plea, to find the demon that we seek."

Bright white light surrounded the sisters as the spell took effect. Seconds later, they were in an alley, with Dalmore attacking their innocents! They had arrived in time, but two of them were unconscious, and the demon had a fireball ready to finish the job!

"That's them!" Phoebe shouted, drawing Dalmore's attention to them.

"Who are you?" he growled, staring at their sudden appearance.

"You'd think demons would get tired of asking us that," Paige quipped.

The demon smiled as he pretended to ponder, curling his hand under his chin. "Ah, let me see. Three witches coming together to save the lives of some pathetic humans. You must be the Charmed Ones."

"Our reputation precedes us," Phoebe smiled sarcastically.

"As will mine, once I kill you."

"Bring it." Piper smirked, raising her hand to blow him up where he stood, but he shimmered out before she could.

"Where-?" Phoebe started, when an arm clamped across her throat. Raising her leg, she swiftly kicked the demon in the head and rammed an elbow into his stomach. "Get them outta here!" she yelled, still attacking with a roundhouse kick landing to the stomach and constant punches to the face."

"Get off me," Owen growled, shaking Paige's helping grip on his arm. "Who the bloody hell are you people?"

"The ones who are saving your ass, that's who," Paige sniped, before making her way to Ianto, still out cold. She turned back to the fight, to see the demon dangling Phoebe in the air. "Trash can!" she called, the can disappearing in white lights to reappear and smack him in the head.

The impact made him lose concentration and release his hold on Phoebe, but she was using her power to hover. Anger suffused his face, another fireball appearing in his hand for him to throw at the levitating witch.

"Piper, freeze him!" Phoebe screamed.

Piper threw up her hands, demon and fireball freezing in place as Phoebe lowered to the ground. She yanked out her potion to throw, but Dalmore broke from his frozen state and shimmered away.

"Dammit!" Phoebe swore. She ran to Piper, trying to wake the young man and the woman, and watching Paige argue with the only conscious innocent. She was surprised to see him point a gun at them.

"Go on, then, tell me who you are," he demanded.

"We just saved your life, dude," Paige said, "and you're pulling a gun on us?"

"And I'm supposed to trust you?" he shouted again, waving the gun back and forth, trying to keep all three sisters in his sights. "You just appeared outta nowhere—"

"We're here to help you," Phoebe protested.

"Like I'm gonna believe you."

Paige, however, was fed up. "Oh, for God's sake, gun," she called, the gun materializing in her hand from Owen's. She smirked. "Not so tough now, are you?"

"Step away from him now, and raise your hands," an American accent said.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige turned to see a third man and a second woman standing there, weapons drawn and ready.

"Well, this is the last time I try to help."  
"Paige," Phoebe hissed in warning, raising her hands. "Listen, you got the wrong idea—"

"Tosh," the man said to the woman, cutting her off. "What've we got here, alien?"

She read the device held out before her. "I'm still getting no Rift activity or any alien readings," she replied. "In fact, the scan shows that…" she looked up at him in shock. "…They're human."

"Of course we're human," Piper retorted. "What else would we be?" She rolled her eyes. Of all the times she had saved innocents, this was a first: they'd all pulled guns on them!

"Don't act like you don't know," Jack said, his gun still trained on them.  
"If you're gonna shoot, do it fast," Owen called, staying beside his fallen co-workers. "One has some kind of teleportation power, another can fly—"

"I didn't fly, I levitated," Phoebe corrected him. "And we're here because I had a vision that that demon killed all of you."

"Don't act like you don't know?"

"They're talking crazy, Jack. Demons and visions; the alien could be inside them, using them like a host or something."

"We're NOT aliens, you idiot!" Paige finally screamed at him, blowing hair from her face and rolling her eyes.

"If not, then what are you?" Jack asked.

"I believe the correct question is not 'what are they' but 'who are they?'"

Everyone turned to see the suited man awake and standing, his hands holding up the first woman. While she had a confused look on her face, he appeared to be smiling confidently as he looked at the sisters.

"Yan, do you know them?" the American asked, not daring to taking his eyes off the witches.

"Not personally, sir, but I know of them."

"Yeah, so who are they?" Owen asked.

"The Charmed Ones."

All the sisters jerked in surprise. "Okay, who are you, and how do you know that?" Piper asked.

"My name is Ianto Jones, and I know everything." He smiled as he walked to them, holding out a hand for Piper to take.

It took her a moment to accept the offer of friendship, or at least of truce, but she eventually did. Besides, who could resist that smile?  
And, despite being married, she appreciated that he looked good in that suit.

* * *

There you have it folks, Chapter Two. Did you love as much as I loved writing it. I hope you did because it took alot to write it out. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and if you did drop me a review or two. You don't have to but I would greatly appreciate it.

Peace Out

"EC2"


	3. Charmed Ones meet Torchwood

**Summary:** So I wrote this story like a long time ago but someone offered to beta it for me. Her name: **MegK1978**. Her mission: To take Charmed in Cardiff and make it grammatically correct. Completed: Yes and so I have decided to re-post the chapters of this story to show you her awesome work because it would be rude not too. Once again, shout-outs go to **MegK1978** who took her time and energy to make this story even better.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own either shows.

* * *

**Chapter 3: When the Charmed Ones met Torchwood**

* * *

Cardiff, Wales: 5:00 p.m. 

After shaking all three of the girls' hands, Ianto smiled at the rest of the team, motioning for them to lower their weapons. They did, but reluctantly.

"Ianto, are you sure you know these women?" Jack asked, holstering his gun and stepping in front of him, ready to fight off an attack.

Ianto just sighed, moving between Jack and the girls. "I said I don't know them, just of them."

"What exactly are the Charmed Ones?" Gwen asked. She squinted at Owen shining a flashlight in her eyes to make sure she wasn't concussed.

"Long ago, a witch burned at the stake made a prophecy," Ianto explained. "She had a vision that every generation of her line would become stronger, until the birth of three sisters. These witches would be the most powerful force of good the world has ever seen, and would be called the Charmed Ones."

The sisters in question blinked in amazement. "Wow, spot on, word for word," said Piper.

"I'm sorry, did you say 'witches'?" Owen asked incredulously.

"Did the fall knock out your hearing, Owen?" Ianto snapped. "Yes, I said 'witches'."

"That's ridiculous," the doctor declared. "Witches don't exist."

"Says the man who thought we were aliens," Paige pointed out. Piper swatted her in the arm and Phoebe tried not to laugh at her younger sister's snark.

"Anyway," Jack said, "who exactly are you?"

Phoebe stepped forward. "I'm Phoebe Halliwell." She held out her hand for Jack to shake. "And these are my sisters, Piper and Paige. Nice to meet you, minus the guns."

"Sorry about that." Ianto smirked. "The policy is shoot first, ask questions later."

"It's okay," Piper replied. "Once you've had fire- and energy balls thrown at you, guns seem kinda trivial."

"Was that what he was throwing at us, a fireball?" Ianto asked.

"Yup. You weren't hit, were you?" Paige asked in concern. "Any of you?"

"No," Gwen replied with a shake of her head, still trying to assimilate what Ianto had told them. "I assume if it had, I wouldn't be standing here, would I?"

"That's right." Ianto smiled in near-disbelief. "It's been ages since I've seen a demon, let alone been attacked by one."

"Are you a witch?" Phoebe asked, interested.

"No, my grandmother was part of a coven. She didn't have any powers, but others in her coven did. She was the designated potion-maker."

"Speaking of potions," Paige put in, "why didn't we use ours?"

"I was too busy getting dangled in the air." Phoebe scoffed, turning to Piper. "The Book didn't say anything about him being telekinetic."

"He probably stole it from another witch."

"Perhaps a power-stealing athame," Ianto suggested. "I thought the knife wounds looked different." He looked back at the covered body. "We were too late to stop him from killing her."

"Oh God," Piper whispered, seeing the body for the first time. "How did you know she was being attacked?"

"We picked it up on CCTV."

Paige was growing more frustrated by the moment and finally exploded. "What the hell is CCTV, and who are you people? You try to kill us after we save your asses, you keep calling us aliens, and one of you is dressed like he just stepped out of the 1920s."

"Welcome to Cardiff, Wales, ladies," Jack smiled, "where the Closed-Circuit camera system per capita would rival Las Vegas. As for who we are, I'm Captain Jack Harkness. The gorgeous woman behind you is Gwen Cooper." He gestured to the small woman beside him. "Our beautiful tech genius, Toshiko Sato." Another gesture to Owen. "Our medic, Dr. Owen Harper. And you've already met Ianto Jones."

"Our tea-boy—" Owen started.

"Our archivist and all-around know-it-all, plus he looks good in a suit," Jack finished the introductions. "We're Torchwood."

"These women were talking about demons and powers," Owen groused. "How do we know we can trust them at all?"

"Oh shut it, Owen," Tosh scolded, her first words since Ianto's reviving and story-telling. "If you don't believe them, then surely you can believe  
Ianto. He wouldn't lie to us again, and this is nothing like before."

"I wouldn't lie about something like this, Owen," Ianto added. "Back to our victim: I think she belonged to a coven. She has a tattoo of a Carolingian cross on her wrist. We need to get back to the Hub and cross-reference the database, see if any other girls with the same tattoo have been murdered. Tosh?"

"I can do that, no problem," she replied, "but is it wise to take them with us?"

"We'll need their help to stop the demon from killing again."

"We have a condition," Piper interrupted the plan-making. She waited until the Cardiff citizens' attention was on her. "You tell us exactly what Torchwood is, don't try to keep anything from us." She glared at Jack. "We've been fooled before, and we don't like being kept in the dark, especially when it comes to saving innocents' lives."

"We're your innocents?"

Paige rolled her eyes again, and she knew this was becoming a habit that had to stop soon. "This demon tried to kill you and we have to protect you, so yes, that makes you our innocents."

"Paige, enough," Piper gently reprimanded her. She turned back to the team. "We're here to help you, but you need to tell us everything you know, not just what you think we need to know."

Jack nodded. "Understandable," he agreed. "So, shall we go?"

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news," Owen interjected, "but we can't all fit in the SUV."

Ianto sighed. "Hate to admit it, but he's right. There's not enough room."

"Why don't you take Phoebe with you?" Piper suggested. "Paige and I will meet you there."

"How will you meet us anywhere if you don't know where we're going?" Owen asked, eyes twinkling in bewilderment. For him, this had to be the craziest day he'd ever had.

Piper smiled. "Trust us."

"How about Ianto stays with you?" Jack suggested. "That way, you have one of ours and we have one of yours."

"Whatever, let's just get this show on the road," Paige said, rubbing her hands together. "I have a date tonight, and I told my husband it would be a quiet evening, alone, without the threat of demons."

Leaving Ianto behind, the rest of the team led Phoebe back to their vehicle. Before long, the remaining sisters heard the roar of the SUV fading, leaving them with the archivist.

"So how exactly are we getting back to the Hub?" Ianto asked.

Paige snickered at the name for their base, making Ianto shoot her a look of "watch it".

"How much do you know about witches, exactly?" Piper asked in return.

"I know that witches are born with their powers, use spells and potions, and some witches can be evil."

"Anything else?" Paige asked, curious.

"I know about demons and warlocks, but that's about it."

Paige closed her eyes, took a breath, and opened them again. "They've stopped." She grabbed Piper's arm and took Ianto's wrist. "Since you've never done this before, it might make you a little sick."

He never got a chance to ask what she meant, suddenly finding himself materialize into bright white lights as his stomach felt like it was being ripped from his body.

* * *

The SUV pulled up in front of a regular-looking building, making Phoebe wonder if coming with them alone was a good idea. She nervously followed them inside, looking around, surprised, at the pamphlets and brochures in the small office. "You run a tourist office?"

"Ianto does," Jack replied, "It's our cover for the outside world. Our real office is down there."

"Down there, like the underworld?" she asked, nervous again.

"Underworld," Owen scoffed as they led Phoebe to the lift. "You are seriously off your rocker."

"Quite being such a tosser, Owen," Gwen snapped, and explained to Phoebe, "Our Hub is literally underground so it's out of the public eye. I promise we won't hurt you."

Phoebe calmed down, feeling Gwen was telling her the truth. Her stomach jumped as she felt the lift descend, and again as it came to a stop. She followed them down the long hallway until she found herself in a huge room, computer screens everywhere, devices she didn't recognize scattered across nearly every surface.

"This place…is very…weird."

"You have the nerve to call us weird?" Owen snarled.

"So, when will your sisters arrive?" Tosh asked, attempting to override Owen's sarcasm.

Phoebe smiled. "Don't worry, they should be here any second."

Bare seconds after the words left her mouth, the trio appeared in the Hub in a swirl of white lights.

"What the bloody hell—" Owen exclaimed again, while everyone looked on wide-eyed. Ianto grabbed the nearest chair to collapse in.

Jack ran to his side and placed a hand on his forehead, only to have Ianto push it away in annoyance. "What did you do to him?" he demanded.

"Nothing," Paige snapped. "Orbing is hard to handle for a first-timer."

"Orbing—"

"I didn't know you were a Whitelighter," Ianto interrupted, looking up at Paige in amazement.

"Only half," Paige conceded, plopping herself into a chair, too. "Mom was a witch, Dad's a Whitelighter.

"What's a Whitelighter?" Gwen asked.

"It's like a guardian angel, guiding and protecting witches and future Whitelighters. They're usually deceased people who've done extreme amounts of good in their previous lives."

"But orbing—" Jack started, still looking at Ianto with concern, despite that his reaction had passed.

"Orbing is their ability to travel from place to place in order to take care of their charges," Ianto replied, his eyes not leaving Paige. "But I always thought Whitelighters and witches couldn't have relationships, let alone children."

"Well, we Halliwells have been known to break a rule or two." Piper smirked, then started to wander a bit to familiarize herself with the place. To her, it looked like they were in the bottom of a sewer, no sunlight seeping through anywhere. "Nice place," she added, sitting beside Paige.

"It's not Buckingham, but it works for us," Jack replied, helping Ianto stand. "Welcome to Torchwood."

"Torchwood," Piper rolled the word around her mouth as if to taste it. "What are you, some private department of special forces for the British government?"

"We're outside the government, but we are special forces. We keep the world safe capturing things that fly under the radar."  
"Which means—?" Phoebe asked.

"Which means we capture aliens," Owen cut in with a hint of anger in his voice.

The witches blinked. "ET aliens or illegal aliens?" Phoebe asked in amazement. And she thought being a witch was out of the norm, but capturing aliens? That made her feel like a regular person.

"Well, either way, they're all illegal," Tosh giggled, sitting at her desk and pulling up the earlier CCTV feed. "But to answer your question: ET aliens. We protect the city and Earth by capturing aliens that are harmful to humans, as well as keeping an eye on the Rift."

"Aliens are real?" Paige asked.

"Asks the girl who says she's part-witch part-blue-lighter who fights demons on a daily basis," Owen snickered, running fingers through his hair.

Piper was fed up with this man putting them down at every word. "That's it," she hissed, throwing up her hands and freezing Owen in place, mid-stroke. "There, that's better."

The other members of Torchwood looked in shock at Owen, frozen as a statue, hand still in his hair and eyes open. They all looked at Piper as if she was crazy, suddenly afraid she would do the same to them.

"What did you just do?" Jack asked.

She waved her hand again, with no power behind it, as if shooing away a fly. "Ah, I just froze him," she said casually.

"Froze him?"

"I believe Piper has the power called 'temporal stasis'." Ianto smirked as he waved his hand in front of Owen's face, liking the fact that the doctor didn't react. "She has the ability to slow time and the molecules of objects to the point that they look as if they're frozen in place."

"You're not hurting him, are you?" Tosh asked with concern.

"Nah, he's fine," Piper replied. "He'll just be like that for a couple of minutes."

"Piper, please unfreeze him."

"Why?" Gwen asked. "I kinda like him this way." She snickered as she followed Ianto's example, making funny faces at Owen. "I wish I could shut him up like this when I felt like it."

"Well, I don't!" Tosh said. "Can you unfreeze him, please?" She came closer to him, half-afraid Piper would say no.

"You like him, don't you?" Phoebe suddenly asked, trying to suppress the feelings she was receiving from the Torchwood people.

"What…how…did—?" Tosh stammered, trying to hide the blush rising in her cheeks.

"Phoebe, stop reading her," Piper said, not quite helping the smile on her face at the first fluster she had seen from the technical genius.

"I can't help it!" Phoebe protested even as she smiled. "They never took the empathy-blocking potion, so I can feel all their emotions." She gave Jack a pointed look. "Including yours, Mr. I-lust-after-everyone-I-see."

"You have that power, too," Ianto said in shock. "I can't believe you have three powers."

"What does she mean, she can 'read' me?" Jack asked.

"She's able to feel people's emotions," Ianto replied. "Not that strong a power, but it can be when the emotions are strong enough, sir."

"Yup," Phoebe confirmed. "You really do know a lot about witches."

"Well, as I said, I know everything."

"Okay, back to Owen," Jack interrupted them, when they seemed to be in their own little world. "Please unfreeze him."

"Do I have to?" Piper almost whined, enjoying the quiet.

"Ms. Halliwell—" Jack growled in warning.

"It's Mrs. Halliwell to you, buddy." Piper begrudgingly waved her hands to release the doctor.

Owen immediately came out of his frozen state to see everyone staring at him, Ianto and Gwen in complete hysterics. He looked up at the clock on the wall, then his watch, realizing that he and it had lost a few minutes. "Okay, what the bloody hell did you do to me?"

"Don't worry," Gwen stuttered, trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard. "Piper…just froze you." Then she started giggling again, almost falling out of the chair she had sat in moments earlier.

"What!" Owen exclaimed, outraged.

"Hey, you're lucky I didn't blow you up instead." Piper's statement was met by incredulous silence.

"You can blow up people, too!" Tosh shouted, suddenly terrified of what might have happened to Owen.

"Yes, but I only blow up demons and warlocks."

"You have molecular combustion, as well," Ianto said in wonder. He turned to the youngest sister. "What powers do you have, Paige?"

Paige smiled, willing to answer the young man. "Aside from orbing and sensing other witches, I can move things with my mind, but because I'm half-Whitelighter, it works a little differently."

"So that's how you took my gun away?" Owen asked, his sarcasm on the back burner.

Paige nodded. "I have to call for things I want." She looked around for a good example and spotted one. "Like that…mug." A white coffee cup disappeared from Tosh's desk to reappear in her hand. "Piper?" At her sister's nod, she threw the cup into the air and Piper waved her hands, turning it into a shower of ceramic pieces and dust.

"Okay, remind me to never piss you off." Owen winced as what was left of the mug fell to the floor.

"Yeah, Piper can be a bitch when she loses her temper," Paige agreed with a laugh. Piper smiled and resisted the urge to flip off her sister.

"What about you, Phoebe?" Ianto asked. "What are your powers?"

"I don't have as many active powers as Paige and Piper," she admitted. "But I can do this." The team watched as she floated into the air, almost to the ceiling. "This is my only real active power," she called, starting to descend, "but I can use my empathy to channel others' powers, as well as my premonitions."

"Premonitions—" Jack started, only to be interrupted by Ianto.

"She means she can have visions of the past and future." The archivist offered a hand to aid Phoebe in landing on her feet.

"So you're psychic?"

"Not really. I can't control or force the visions; they just come to me when they want."

"That's why you're here, isn't it?" Gwen asked. "You had a vision of us getting attacked?"

"Killed, actually, but that's beside the point."

"You saw us all die?"

"Only you," Phoebe replied, pointing at Gwen, then Owen, "and you. I saw everyone else as already killed by Dalmore."

"You mean, Jack was dead, too?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah." Phoebe looked at her in confusion. "You say that like it's impossible."

"Because it is," Gwen replied. "Jack can't die."

"Whaddya mean, he can't die?" Paige asked, dumbfounded at this newest revelation about Torchwood's leader.

"She means that something happened to me a long time ago," Jack answered. "I can die, but I come back to life after a few minutes."

"Wow," Piper said. "That's something you don't hear every day." She gave Jack a blatant once-over.

"Tell me about it," he replied, putting his arms around Ianto. The younger man had the urge to resist the embrace, but decided against it; it felt good to be back in Jack's arms again.

"Still, Phoebe," Paige began, "we still don't have an explanation as to how you got the vision in the first place. You were asleep and you weren't touching or seeing anything, especially not from Wales. What could've caused it?"

"Maybe it was the baby, after all," Phoebe guessed. "Maybe she gave it to me, like I once did for Mom."

"Wait a bloody minute!" Owen shouted. "You're pregnant?" He grabbed Phoebe's hand and started pulling her to the stairs leading to the medical bay.

"What are you doing?" she shouted back at him, trying to break free of his insistent grip.

"You're going around karate-chopping demons and flying in the air with a baby in your uterus," Owen replied. "I'm giving you a check-up right now!" He didn't give her a chance to protest, dragging her away and leaving everyone else behind.

"Should we be worried?" Piper seriously asked, ready to rescue her sister if she was in danger.

"Not at all," Ianto replied. "Owen may be a complete git at times, but he's a good doctor, and he takes his job seriously. He just wants to make sure the baby is all right."

"I don't think we can argue with that," Paige remarked. She wrapped an arm around Piper in a hug. "So, now what do we do?"

"Ianto, would you make some coffee?" Jack asked the young man still in his arms. "I have a feeling this might take a while."

Ianto nodded, breaking the hug to head for his coffee maker.

"When he comes back," Jack continued, addressing the sisters, "you can tell us what we have to do to get rid of this demon."

* * *

There you go folks, Chapter 3 posted and patiently waiting for Chapter 4 which should be posted soon. Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far because it's only seven chapters long; enjoy it while you can. Review and tell me what your favorite part was, mine was when Piper froze Owen. Loved it. Once again many thanks.

"Ricka"


	4. Plans and Alliances

**Summary:** So I wrote this story like a long time ago but someone offered to beta it for me. Her name: **MegK1978**. Her mission: To take Charmed in Cardiff and make it grammatically correct. Completed: Yes and so I have decided to re-post the chapters of this story to show you her awesome work because it would be rude not too. Once again, shout-outs go to **MegK1978** who took her time and energy to make this story even better.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own either shows.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Plans and Alliances. **

* * *

Cardiff, Wales: 6:30 p.m.

Two hours later, the sisters had filled the Torchwood team in on everything they knew about the demon, the powers he had and their uncertainty about any additional ones he may have acquired. Tosh had found reports of two other women and one man who had been found dead of multiple stab wounds. After getting in touch with the police, they learned that all three victims had the same tattoo on the wrist, telling them that maybe they had all been part of the same coven.

Phoebe had come back after being put through a battery of tests and examinations, including an ultrasound, by Owen. He had been reluctant to release her, but she convinced him that she would be fine. She had, in fact, still been doing it since she's gotten pregnant.

She discovered that Ianto, Gwen, and Piper had gone to the local store. Piper had realized they were down one potion and needed the ingredients to make another before Dalmore could come back and finish the job. Paige was sitting at Gwen's desk with pen and paper, trying to create a Power of Three spell, just in case the potions weren't enough. Beside her was probably her second cup of coffee; as if she needed another source for her caffeine addiction. Tosh was at her computer, not unusual for her she was told. Jack was hiding in his office. Deciding she'd rather talk to Jack than disturb Tosh or Paige, she knocked and let herself in, only to find him lying on his sofa.

"Hello, Captain," she greeted, receiving a smirk from him. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing much…just waiting for my boy… I mean Ianto and Gwen to return with your sister."

"It's okay to say 'boyfriend', you know. It's not like I don't already know."

"Have another vision?"

"Nope, felt it." She sat on his desk, looking around at the papers on it and the various strange artifacts on his shelves. "Plus, you'd have to be stupid-blind not to see the way you two look at each other when you think no one's watching. I think it's sweet."

"Well, aren't you the observant one," Jack scoffed, sitting up to look at her.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Not long," he admitted. "We had a bit of a rocky start, but we're getting better."

"Is that why you're feeling fear, because you're scared it won't work out?"

Jack scowled at her. "You know, I don't think I like you reading my emotions. An invasion of privacy, don't you think?"

"Not my fault," she retorted. "Like I said before, I can't control it like I can control my levitation." A smile crept across her lips. "Also, not my fault you don't have better control over your emotions. That includes the rest of your team."

"What's that mean?"

"It means: You're scared of losing Ianto. Ianto is terrified of loving you.

Tosh and Owen are deeply in love with each other, but they think they aren't good enough for each other. And Gwen is afraid of dying and leaving behind the one person she truly cares for." Phoebe took a deep breath after letting out all that information, feeling a million times better. She had a new appreciation of "the truth will set you free." "God that felt good."

Jack, meanwhile, was amazed at how much Phoebe had picked up from his team, especially him. "You read all that from us?" He sat beside her. "Wow." It was true that he had been having thoughts and nightmares about losing Ianto, making him overprotective every time they went out on a mission.

"I know, sorry. It just happens sometimes."

"It's okay, and you're right. I'm afraid of losing him to the evils we face everyday. I can't die, but that doesn't mean I'd survive losing him, after losing so many others I've loved."

Phoebe flinched slightly at the pain radiating from him, but grabbed hold of his hand, gently rubbing it gently between both of hers. "I know how it feels to lose someone you love."

"Really?"

"Really," she replied in a whisper. "I lost my first husband to evil, and my oldest sister seven years ago to a demon. For a long time, I didn't think I would make it. Prue was the one person I could count on, even if it was to call me on my crap, and to lose her so suddenly…it felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest."

"I'm so sorry."

Phoebe smiled and squeezed his hand. "Don't be. Losing Prue was hard, but gaining Paige helped ease the pain."

Confusion bloomed on his face. "I thought Paige was your sister." He was usually the one who was able to put the pieces of a story together without being told, but this was difficult for him.

"She is," Phoebe laughed, releasing him. "Piper and I didn't find out about her until after Prue died. Our mother had to give her away at birth because she was afraid of what the Elders would do if they found out about her affair with her Whitelighter."

"That had to be hard, giving up your child to be raised by strangers."

"But she made the right choice. Paige grew up with parents that loved her, and she gets to grow old with sisters who love her. But back to my point: I know how hard it is to lose someone, but you can't let the fear rule your life, because you might push him away in the end."

Jack looked into Phoebe's chocolate-colored eyes, and realized she was right. He couldn't keep Ianto from going out into the field just because he was afraid of losing him. It wouldn't be fair to the rest of the team if he showed favoritism, and it definitely wasn't fair to Ianto, after he'd worked so hard to prove he was more than just the tea-boy.

Phoebe could tell that Jack had listened to every word she said. It felt good to know that she could still change someone's life with her powers. She had missed doing it over the years.

He smiled before kissing her cheek and hopping up from the desktop. "Thanks for the advice, Phoebe. Now I'm glad I didn't shoot you."

"Thanks…I think. I'm an advice columnist for a local paper at home, so I'd better be good." She grinned, standing as well.

"So…Tosh and Owen, huh?" he asked, slight disbelief in his tone.

"Yeah, I know," she replied. "I've only known Owen for a few hours and I want to strangle him."

"Try working with him," Jack challenged.

"No thanks! I'd rather fight the Source, again."

"Who's the Source, and how many times have you fought him?"

Phoebe started to tell him the story as they made their way out of the office and back to the rest of the team.

* * *

Phoebe spent the next twenty minutes filling Jack in on their adventures with the Source and the times they'd almost died and crossed over. Jack countered with his own stories of fighting aliens and almost but never quite dying permanently. While they talked, Piper, Gwen, and Ianto returned with the needed supplies.

"About time you got back," Paige greeted them, waving the paper at them. "I finished the spell. What did you get?"

"I've got the ingredients for another vanquishing potion, and a scrying crystal and a map of Cardiff, to see if we can't find him that way."

"Good idea. Our globe at home couldn't exactly give us more detail." Paige held out her hands for the crystal and map. "I've got the spell ready. You go on and make the potion." She turned to the suited man.

"Ianto, could you please make me another cup of that fabulous coffee? I could really use it." She saw Phoebe still standing beside Jack as they had come back. "Jack seems to be enjoying your company, Phoebe, so you can stay with him." She went to Gwen's desk, Gwen following in curiosity.

"Hey!" Phoebe protested.

"Don't worry, Phoebe," Jack said with a grin. "She just wishes she was the witch graced with my presence."

"Shyeah, keep telling yourself that, buddy," Paige called from her side of the Hub, making everyone else laugh. Ianto was still chuckling as he led Piper to the kitchen.

"Tell me more about your grandmother?" Piper asked, chopping ingredients for the potion.

"What would you like to know?" Ianto asked from his coffee-maker.

"Nothing specific; the bare minimal, if you like."

Ianto watched her throw chopped bay leaves into the pot. "Well, from what she's told me, our family has always been involved in Wicca, even before it gained the name. It dates all the way back to the late-1600s, and it kind of stuck."  
"Has anyone in your family had powers?"

"Not that I know of; we've been more like followers than practitioners, with my grandmother making potions for her coven friends. She was apparently very good at what she did. She even taught me a thing or two."

A puff of smoke erupted from the pot. Piper waved it away and smiled. "Is that why everyone loves your coffee and tea?" she teased gently. "You put something in it to make them love it?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Please! If I did, Owen wouldn't be the obnoxious bastard that he is," he laughed. "I just know what everyone likes, how to balance out the different flavors."

"Have you ever thought of doing something besides working here?"

"No. Torchwood's become my life. I can't imagine doing anything else."

"As long as you're happy." She immediately noticed his shoulders tense at her words. "You are happy, aren't you?" she asked cautiously.

"Define 'happy'."

Piper knew he was being evasive, but played along. "The feeling or showing of pleasure, contentment, or joy…at least, that's how Webster's defines it."

"Ha-ha, funny, but yes, I am happy." He sighed, turning to face her, eyes showing a hint of sadness that he was sure Piper could see. "To an extent."

"Trouble between you and Jack?"

Ianto choked in astonishment. "How…did you—?"

Piper scoffed playfully. "Please, Ray Charles and Stevie Wonder could see how much he loves you. So, what's wrong?"

"A couple of weeks ago, I was injured in an attack."

"And now he's in overprotective mode, trying to shield you from the danger you're all in constantly." She nodded in understanding.

Ianto blinked. "How did you know?"  
She gave him a gentle smile. "I've been down that road myself, with my husband; but we're talking about you now. What do you want him to do?"

"I want him to see that I won't break, that I can protect myself, that I don't need him to save me all the time." He was surprised at all the frustrations being given voice and pouring out to a complete stranger.

"And?" she prodded gently.

"And what?"

"Come on, Ianto, you're not fooling me. There's something else bugging you. What is it?"

"Okay, I'm scared," he finally, quietly, admitted. "I'm scared of loving Jack because I'm afraid he'll leave again. I'm using his over-protectiveness to push him away, to keep from being hurt again." He took a relieved breath, like a weight lifted from him, and gave her a curious smile. "Why do I feel like I can tell you everything like this?"

Piper put the knife down to really concentrate on him. "Maybe it's because I've been where Jack is now, and I know what it's like to be in your shoes. Maybe it's because I had three sisters who came to me with all their problems, even though Phoebe's the one who became the advice columnist."

"You have another sister?"

"Yes." She sighed, throwing more ingredients into the pot. Even though years had passed, it still sometimes hurt to talk about her. "She died seven years ago, and we met Paige, only to find out that she was our half-sister who'd been given up for adoption by our mother."

"Why?"

"Fear of the Elders, mostly. Our mother and her father thought they might take her away; they gave her up before that could happen."

"You've only known Paige for seven years?" Ianto smiled. "You seem so close."

"We are now, but that doesn't mean it wasn't hard to adjust to another sister that we didn't even know existed."

"You didn't like her at first?"

"No, it wasn't like that." She breathed, smiling slightly at the memories. "It was just…hard…to open my heart for another person, knowing that I could lose her any moment. I didn't want to go through that again, after losing Prue like we did." Despite herself, she felt tears gather in her eyes.

"But I realized later that pushing her away, out of fear, wasn't fair to her or my heart."  
Ianto felt Piper's words hitting home, and felt a tear spill from his eyes. Piper reached up to wiped it away, then stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. He'd only known her for a few hours, and she was already proving to be a great friend.

"Don't be scared of loving Jack because you're afraid of losing him," she said, looking into his eyes. "You have as much to gain as you have to lose."

Piper turned her attention back to the potion, smiling to herself. It felt surprisingly good talking to someone about opening their heart, as others had spoken to her. She'd been so afraid to love first Leo, then Paige, but, in the end, she couldn't imagine her life without either of them. She wouldn't want it any other way.

After a few seconds of silence, Ianto said, "Thank you, Piper."  
She smiled, added the final ingredient to the pot and stirring. "Anytime. Better hurry and get that coffee to Paige. I think you may have her hooked."

Ianto laughed and went back to his coffee maker to create a cup for the youngest witch, with a much lighter heart.

* * *

"Do you like doing this?"

Paige looked up at Gwen, who had been watching her scry the map since Piper had returned. They were the first words the woman spoke since clearing enough space to spread the map and let Paige work.  
Paige shrugged in reply. "This part, not really, but when it helps to save a life, I don't complain."

"Oh." Gwen went to pick up the papers that were threatening to fall from desk.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just wondered."

"Okay." Paige went back to concentrate on the scrying.

"I mean, aren't you ever scared, fighting one of those demons?" Gwen asked. "I've only seen my first today, and I know I never want to see one again."

"Oh, believe me, I get scared," Paige assured her. "Downright terrified, even. We all do, but we can't stop just because we get scared. I mean, who'd protect the world if we just ran away and hid?"

"But who protects you?" Gwen asked, putting the folders back in their proper place. Meeting the sisters today, knowing she should have died today, made her wonder if this job was really worth it. Torchwood policy was, if she died in its service, no one would ever know; she'd just be another body in the morgue. "Who protects you from the evil?"

"My sisters."

"Your sisters?" Was it really that simple?

"My sisters," Paige reasserted, smiling and putting the crystal aside to pay attention to Gwen. It was hard to see someone destined to do so much good so afraid that there would be no one there for her, to protect her. "I trust my sisters with my life, and we'd do everything in our power to protect each other. And we have, because you have no idea how many times I've actually died."

"But aren't you afraid that, in the end…it won't be enough?"

"Yes, because I have a lot to lose if it's not. Sisters, husband, friends; but if I do end up dying…at least I know that I've done all I could to protect the world. That's the most important thing to me…keeping the world safe from evil."

"Oh."

Paige picked up the crystal to scry again. "Gwen, it's okay to be scared, you know. It's that fear that reminds us that, even after all the evil we've seen and destroyed, we're still human. As soon as we stop feeling and turn cold, we've lost ourselves to that evil."

Paige's words sunk into her, and Gwen realized the truth in the words. It was okay to be scared, but keeping the world safe was more important. She had a job to do, and there was no way she would let her fear inhibit her from doing it. "Has anyone ever told you that you give really good advice?" Gwen asked, watching the crystal circle over the map.

"Yeah, but Phoebe's the one who gets paid for it," Paige laughed in reply, before the crystal dropped to the map.

Gwen noticed, too. "What's that mean?"

"It means that son-of-a-bitch is attacking or about to attack. Piper! Phoebe!" Paige's shout called her sisters to come running, Jack and Ianto not far behind. She grabbed up the spell and the cup from Ianto's hand, downing the latter in seconds. "Yum."

"What is it?" Piper asked.

"I found him," Paige said, gesturing with the empty cup. "He's on a street called Fifth Avenue."

"That's only a few blocks away." Gwen rushed to another computer to pull up the CCTV feed. "Got him!" she shouted as the demon appeared. He was dressed as before, the same evil smirk across his face.

"Got the potions," Piper said, handing her sisters new vials of blue liquid.

"Paige?"

"One fabulously written Power of Three spell, if I say so myself." She smirked and patted herself on the shoulder.

"All right!" Phoebe clapped her hands and grabbed Paige's hand. "Let's go vanquish us a demon."

"What, what about us?" Jack asked.

"Excuse me?" Piper asked.

"Can't we go with you?" Gwen asked. The sisters looked at her like she was crazy.

"It's too dangerous." Paige was afraid Gwen had taken her words too much to heart, taking them to too far an extreme.

"Dangerous," Jack scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "We capture aliens on a daily basis; I think we know about dangerous."  
"Last I checked, aliens are different that demons," Piper hissed. "For starters, demons have fireballs; aliens don't."

"Some have laser beams," Jack pointed out.

"Not the point!" Phoebe answered for her sister. "You could get hurt, and we can't risk that."

"Says the pregnant woman who fights like she's the Karate Kid," Owen scoffed, putting his own two pence into the argument. Everyone looked up to see him and Tosh, realizing later no one had seen them for a while.  
Only Phoebe knew what the two of them had been up to, letting Owen know with a wink.

"We have powers to protect ourselves," Paige added. "You don't."

"We have guns," Tosh said.

"Guns and fireballs do not mix."

"I hate to point this out," Ianto interrupted, "but someone could be in danger, so we have to decide now."

Paige, Phoebe and Piper looked at each other, realizing they were arguing a losing battle with little time to lose. The Torchwood team would just follow if they were left behind; they knew where the demon was.

"All right," Piper sighed. "Everyone hold on, and don't let go."

"And don't worry about the nausea," Paige added. "It'll pass after a few seconds."

Torchwood grabbed hold of the Charmed Ones. The next thing they knew, they were disappearing into white lights, as the mug had done earlier.

* * *

They arrived in the alley seconds later. Most of the team, aside from Ianto, held on to each other and their stomachs in the aftereffects of orbing. Even Jack looked like he was about to wretch as Ianto held him.

"That is brilliant!" Gwen smiled as the nausea faded. "Being able to go anywhere like that!"

"It's not brilliant, if freaking horrible!" Owen proclaimed, helping Tosh to her feet. "Feels like my stomach's dropped to my knees."  
"You get used to it," Paige laughed at the doctor's discomfort.

"He's not here," Ianto pointed out as the team regained their equilibrium.

"He didn't go far," Piper said, looking around, senses on alert. "He's probably hiding, waiting for us."

"Well, he doesn't sound—" Owen was cut off by suddenly flying to a wall, knocking him out.

"Owen!" Tosh screamed, she and Gwen running to him. They were rewarded by getting thrown into the wall right beside him.

"Come out and show yourself!" Jack shouted into the air, heading for his team. He felt like this was his fault; three of his team were out cold. He'd insisted on accompanying the Halliwells when he didn't know exactly what they were facing.

"Why, when this is so much more fun?" Dalmore's voice laughed on the wind, a fireball coming from nowhere, barely missing Ianto and the sisters.

"A cowardly demon," Paige scoffed, righting herself after ducking. "That's nothing new. Get some nerve, why don'tcha?"

"I will so enjoy killing you, Whitelighter."

"Power of invisibility," Ianto whispered to Phoebe, who nodded. "Could you—?"

"Working on it," she whispered back, moving to stand before her sisters. She hoped her empathy would let her sense where the demon was. Blocking out the others' emotions, she found him. "I don't think so!" She kicked the demon away from Tosh, just before she could be stabbed with the athame floating in the air.

Distracted, Dalmore wasn't able to hold on to his invisibility shield, letting himself be seen by all. "Bitch!" he said from the ground.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to talk to a woman like that?" Paige smirked.

"I wasn't talking to you, but if you insist." He threw a fireball right at Ianto.

"Fireball!" Paige shouted. The projectile curved away from Ianto back to Dalmore. The demon only stumbled at his attack boomeranging back at him.

Piper raised her hands, trying to blow the demon up, making bits of him disintegrate. She knew he was too strong to be completely destroyed this way, but it kept him distracted long enough from the Torchwood team for them to be safe.

"That the best you got?" He smirked and waving his hand, throwing Piper into boxes that had been left out, darkness surrounding her.

"Piper!" Phoebe aimed a running kick to Dalmore's back, knocking him to the ground. "Paige!" she shouted, using her fighting skills to fight him and cover Paige.

"On it!" Paige yelled in reply. She ran to Piper's side, where Ianto stood guard over her. He watched, amazed, as a bright orange glow came from her hands to cover Piper's back.

"You can heal, too?"

"Yup." Paige smiled as her sister came around and got up, Ianto helping her stand. "Being part-Whitelighter has its perks."

"Phoebe, now!" Piper demanded. The three of them charged back into the fray, seeing that Jack had jumped in to help Phoebe with a few moves of his own.

"Two against one hardly seems fair," Dalmore hissed, releasing another fireball. Jack quickly pulled Phoebe to the ground, missing them both.

"Try four against one," Piper challenged. Phoebe got to her feet and joined her sisters. "Those odds aren't in your favor, either."

Jack hit the demon once more before running, deciding to leave the rest to the women. They said nothing more as they threw the potion, the glass vials shattering against Dalmore's chest. He fell to the ground, clutching at himself as the potion began to affect him.

"I will not be destroyed." He summoned one last fireball and threw it, completely missing the girls.

"The spell, now!" Piper said. Paige put the paper into the oldest sister's hand, the three of them reading together.  
"Demon standing in our midst, no longer shall he exist. Take the powers that he's got; vanquish what the Source could not."

They watched as the spell took effect, the demon burning in his own fire with a last cry of pain. The sisters smiled, the pressure of defeating the demon lifting from them.

"Another one bites the dust," Phoebe laughed, dusting her hands. "So, did y'all enjoy the …fight." She stopped as she saw the members of Torchwood standing around in tears. Following their gaze, her heart dropped to her stomach.

There one the ground was Jack, covered in what looked like blood, cradling the lifeless body of Ianto Jones.

* * *

So there you have it folks, fourth chapter down one more to go. Hope you all enjoy it and once again sorry for the delay. I should be writing more once school lets out next week. If you liked this story there is a good chance you will like the others that I am in the midst of writing, not trying to brag or anything I just want to spread my love of writing with others. Keep it Real

"Ricka"


	5. Homeward Bound

**Summary:** So I wrote this story like a long time ago but someone offered to beta it for me. Her name: **MegK1978**. Her mission: To take Charmed in Cardiff and make it grammatically correct. Completed: Yes and so I have decided to re-post the chapters of this story to show you her awesome work because it would be rude not too. Once again, shout-outs go to **MegK1978** who took her time and energy to make this story even better.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own either shows.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Homeward Bound**

* * *

Cardiff, Wales: 8:00 p.m. 

_Ianto ran into the fray with Piper and Paige, seeing that Jack had joined Phoebe in fighting the demon, supplementing her martial arts with his own street fighting skills. Together they seemed to be holding their own with the demon._

_Ianto left the fighting to them, running to where Owen, Gwen, and Tosh were only just starting to come around. He helped them up, watching carefully even though they looked all right. "All right?"_

_A string of affirmations echoed in his ears as he looked back to watch Jack and the Charmed Ones, only to see Jack had pulled back the sisters had thrown their potion vials, the demon crumpled on the ground. Jack found Ianto's eyes, giving him a look of triumph. He was so busy looking at the archivist, he had no idea that the demon's last fireball was heading right for him._

_But Ianto did. Reacting, he ran and pushed Jack out of the way, catching the fireball directly in the chest. He flew back to the ground, his head hitting the pavement with a crack. The burning in his chest surged through his body. He hadn't meant to get hit, just concerned with getting Jack out of the line of fire, literally. A smile flickered on his lips as he tasted metal in his mouth, realizing he'd never thought he would die like this, death by demon. He'd always thought an alien would claim his life. But he didn't have Phoebe's premonitions. All he knew was he was dying. He felt Jack's wrap him in an embrace. _

_'At least I get to die in his arms', he thought as the darkness surrounded him._

_For Jack, it all seemed to happen in slow motion: Ianto pushing him to the ground while a fireball hit him squarely in the chest before falling himself. Scrambling, he grabbed Ianto and held him close. It wasn't supposed to be like this! Ianto couldn't be dying in his arms after all they'd been through._

_"Ianto," Jack whispered to his lover. "Ianto!" The blood covering his hands mixed with the tears streaming from his eyes. "Yan, come on, talk to me, please! Say something, anything! Please!"_

_The rest of the team gathered around them. They had tears in their eyes, too, as they watched their captain rocking their friend in his arms, urging him to stay. The death cry of the demon seemed so far away as their minds registered what had happened._

_"Another one bites the dust," they could hear Phoebe laugh. "So, did y'all enjoy the …fight."_

* * *

The witches rushed to their side, Jack just drew Ianto closer. They knew if they weren't too late, the fallen man could be saved.

"Jack," Paige started.

"It's my fault," Jack whispered, still rocking back and forth, tears still falling. "I should have listened to you, stayed at the Hub. I put my team in danger because I wanted to come and prove I could handle this. I shouldn't have—"

"Jack, it's not your fault," Piper tried, reaching out to check Ianto's pulse, sighing in relief as she found it. It was weak, but it was there, which meant they still had time. "You have to let him go, so we can save him."

"It's…too late," Owen stuttered, bending down beside Ianto to get a better look where Jack wasn't covering him. "That fireball probably gave him third-degree burns, singed his skin, making him lose too much blood. It'll be too late by the time we get him to hospital."

"Who said anything about a hospital." Paige also bent down beside Ianto and Jack. "I can fix this, but you have to trust me. You have to let him go, let me work."

Jack looked around at this team, then Piper and Phoebe before meeting Paige's earnest eyes. Something there made him believe that she would do whatever it took to save Ianto's life. He slowly lowered Ianto to the ground, giving Paige silent permission to do what she had in mind.

The members of Torchwood held their collective breath as Paige's hands hovered over Ianto's chest. They watched as her hands glowed bright orange, as Ianto's wound healed before their eyes, becoming smaller and smaller, his blood returning to his body. A few seconds that seemed like an eternity later, Ianto gasped as his eyes fluttered open.

"How the hell—?" Owen shot back to his feet, looking at the rest of the team and seeing their surprise, too, especially Jack, who looked at his lover seem to rise from the dead.

"I see you healed me." Ianto smiled at Paige as he carefully sat up.

"Well, yeah, couldn't just let you die," Paige replied lightly. "Who else will make me coffee like you do? Did I mention I'm now completely addicted?"

"Join the club," he laughed. He looked at his teammates, who were still looking at him in shock. He was standing before them, good as new, like nothing had happened to him. They each noted to themselves that this had to be the strangest day they'd ever had; and when you worked for Torchwood, that was saying something.

"I'm sorry, did you say heal?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Jack," Phoebe answered. "Because Paige is part-Whitelighter, she inherited the power to heal. They use the power to heal their charges when things like this happen."

"So she healed you?" Jack asked again, getting to his feet. "All of you." He gave Ianto a visual once-over before grabbing him to give him a tactile inspection, if only to assure himself.

"Trust us," Piper smiled, patting Ianto on the back and standing with her sisters. "We've been hurt a lot over the years, and Whitelighters do excellent work."

"They don't even leave scars," Phoebe added with her own smile.

Hearing that was enough for Jack as he pulled Ianto into a desperate kiss. Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack, pulling him even further into the lip-lock. The girls laughed, hearing the "awww"s from Tosh and Gwen and the not-so-subtle grunts from Owen.

"All right, we get it!" Owen shouted as the two men broke apart to breathe. "You're happy tea-boy's not dead, but do you have to show it front of bloody everybody?"

"I think it's sweet," Phoebe retorted. "Besides, you're one to talk. You've been wearing Tosh's lipstick this whole time."

Owen began to furiously wipe off the coloring on his lips, Tosh turning away to hide the blush rising in her cheeks. "How about we head back to the Hub?" she suggested, inching away. "It's getting late."

"Yeah," Owen quickly agreed, following her out of the alley.

Gwen watched the two of them retreat with a mix of confusion and amusement. "When do you think they'll realize that you brought us here?" she asked the witches.

"Who cares?" Ianto answered as he interlaced his fingers with Jack's. "It's not as if they don't mind being alone together. Besides, they were right, we should get back. I'm sure you three have family you need to get back to."

"He's right," Paige agreed. "I did promise Henry that uninterrupted date."

"Yes, yes, we know," Phoebe replied with a roll of her eyes. She locked her arm around Paige's, who then gently swatted Phoebe in the back of the head. "Hey!"

"Sorry, sister's prerogative."

They all laughed before joining together for Paige to orb them back,

Phoebe sticking her tongue out at her.

* * *

Upon their return, they discovered, not Tosh and Owen yet, but a five-eleven man with light-brown hair, in jeans and T-shirt, standing in the middle of the Hub.

"Leo!" Piper gasped as her husband turned and smiled radiantly at her. She ran to him and hugged him, practically knocking him off-balance. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, when I came home to find you and your sisters nowhere to be found, can you blame for being a bit worried?" he replied, kissing her lightly. "I had Wyatt sense for you and orbed me…wherever this place is."  
"We're in the Hub, sweetie. Phoebe had a vision that led us to Wales to stop a demon from killing five innocents."

"The demon?"

"Vanquished, of course," Phoebe said, shaking her head.

Paige flashed a cocky smile. "Yup, nothing the Charmed Ones can't handle."

"I see." Leo looked around at the other people in the room. "So, who are your new friends?"

"Oops, sorry," Piper laughed as she let go. "Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, and Ianto Jones," she introduced them, pointing at each in turn. "Owen Harper and Toshiko Sato aren't here."

"Welcome to Torchwood," Jack greeted.

Understanding dawned in Leo's eyes. "So you're Torchwood. I should've realized with all the 'devices' around."

"Wait, you know about Torchwood?" Gwen asked. She was bewildered at this total stranger knowing about them. So much for them being a secret organization.

"Not much," Leo admitted, running fingers through his hair. He searched his thoughts to see what he remembered. "When I was still a Whitelighter, the Elders once told me there was a group of people who deal with alien life."

"I really want to meet these Elders," Jack grumbled. "They know more about me than I know about myself."

"It still doesn't explain why the Elders gave Phoebe the premonition," Piper added.

"Probably because Torchwood is very important to the safety of the world," Leo answered. At her 'explain further' look, he continued, "Without them, alien attacks on humans would become more frequent and more dangerous."

"So how come the supernatural world doesn't know about this 'outer limits' world?" Paige asked.

"The same reason the 'outer limits' world doesn't know about the supernatural one." Leo had purposely appropriated Paige's words to make his point. "Demons would probably try to form alliances with dangerous alien races, make exchanges for weapons—"

"Which would cause even more problems for mankind as we know it," Piper finished his sentence. "You're right, these worlds should never ever mix."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Even though it had been quite an adventure today, they all realized that they wouldn't want to experience it every day.

Ianto snapped his fingers in realization, breaking the silence that had descended. "Now I remember who you are!" he said to Piper's husband. "Leo Wyatt, yes?"

"Yes." Leo blinked. "How—?"

"Honey, he knows everything," Piper laughed.

"That I do." Ianto stepped forward with a big smile, shaking Leo's hand. "But you were once the Whitelighter for my Grandmother's coven. I'm Ianto Jones."

Leo smiled at the young man, until he recognized the blue eyes looking at him, and where he'd seen them before. "You're Rhiannon's grandson!" he exclaimed, his smile widening. "She was one of the best potion-makers I've ever known."

"She would have loved to hear you say that."

"Well, your grandmother was a hell of a woman." Leo grinned at the sisters. "Ianto's ancestors belonged to Melinda's coven, helping to take care of Prudence when she burned at the stake."

"So that's how he knows about the Charmed Ones prophecy!" Phoebe cried, making the connection. "It was probably passed down as a family story!"

"And we could be like surrogate cousins or something," Paige added, playfully punching Ianto's shoulder. "Cool! I always wanted a cousin."

"Should I be worried?" Ianto asked her sisters.

"No, be afraid," Piper replied. "Be very afraid."

"Hey!" Paige protested, even knowing Piper was teasing.

"Paige is not that bad!" Phoebe snickered, pulling said sister into a hug.

"She grows on you."

"Like fungus." Leo smirked, only to have a pillow orbed at his head, making everyone else burst into laughter, the members of Torchwood relishing the family squabbling. It was just so normal.

They were still laughing when Owen and Tosh returned, hand-in-hand. Gwen seemed to be the only one surprised, while everyone else mumbled their own versions of "about time."

"Where the hell have you two been?" Jack demanded, playing the big bad boss if only to tease them for a moment.

"Um…we…just…" Tosh's cheeks flushed, looking to Owen for help, but he was trying to think of what to say, too.

"We…just stopped…for…"

"You know what, save it." Jack smiled and slapped Owen on the back. "You don't have to tell us. It's not like we don't already know."

The team broke into laughter again, causing Tosh and Owen to blush deeper. "Well, I don't know!" Gwen exclaimed, before grabbed Tosh's arm and dragging her out of the room.

* * *

Piper smiled and shook her head at Gwen, Tosh, and Owen before glancing at her watch. "Geez, look at the time!" Even though it was about 8.15 PM in Wales, it was only 3.15 in San Francisco. She felt as if she'd been running all day long and wanted nothing more than sleep.

Phoebe followed her lead and looked at her own watch. "Well damn, I just want to take a nap! Can you get jet lag orbing?"

"I don't think you could call it 'jet lag', then," Ianto replied, "More like 'orb lag'.

"Either way!" Phoebe rolled her eyes at their new ersatz cousin. "I'm tired, so's the baby. How about we get back to the manor? I'm not sure when Coop will be back, but I don't want him to wonder where I am when he does."

"Right, 'cause it's not like he can't sense where you are anyway," Paige snarked, making everyone giggle.

"Oh you're horrible."

"I try, I try," Paige laughed. She grabbed Ianto and Jack in a big hug.

"Say goodbye to the rest of the team for us?"

"We will, and don't forget about us," Ianto whispered, hugging Piper and Phoebe after Paige released him.

"Like we could forget what we've seen today," Phoebe replied. "Especially you, Mr. Looks-Good-In-a-Suit."

"Mr. Ianto 'I-Know-Everything' Jones," Piper added, kissing his cheek.

Paige's turn: "Mister best coffee maker in the world that I would marry if I wasn't already and you're screwing your boss but it wouldn't matter 'cause your coffee is good enough to give me orgasms on its own."

"Paige!" her sisters screamed at her, while Ianto blushed bright red.

"What? I'm just saying."

"Now you know why I keep him." Jack winked, pulling Ianto close and kissing his neck.

"Jack!" Ianto admonished, though not quite as loudly.

"What? I'm just saying."

Paige laughed. "You're my kind of guy, Captain Jack Harkness."

"Didn't you know, Paige, I'm everybody's man." He growled into Ianto's neck. Paige rolled her eyes and Ianto smacked him upside the head.

"You are incorrigible," Ianto sighed. He pulled free of Jack to hug each of the girls one last time, stepped back and waving goodbye. They watched as they and Leo dematerialized into the lights that had once again become so familiar to Ianto. When they were gone, the archivist began shuffling papers on a nearby desk.

* * *

"Today was quite a day, huh?"

Ianto looked up at Jack a moment before returning to his task. "Yes, I suppose so, sir."

"Probably not for you, because you're used to this."

He shrugged. "Not really. The last time I really saw a demon, I was fifteen, and my grandmother had a potion ready to vanquish it. I didn't get hurt, so it didn't become a big deal."

"Still, I didn't know." Jack sighed, grabbing the papers from Ianto's hands and putting his own in them. "I don't know how I feel about that."

"There are things I don't know about you, either, Jack," Ianto replied. He squeezed the captain's hands in his own. "There are times I feel like I've only scratched the surface."

"It's not because I don't want you to know," Jack protested. "It's just…I don't know how to tell you. But one day I will, I swear to you."

"And one day, you'll know everything about me, too," Ianto promised. "So don't worry."

"I'll always worry, Ianto, especially after what just happened. You died—"

"I didn't die, sir," Ianto corrected. "Paige healed me—"

"But if she hadn't been there, you would have died." Jack hugged Ianto close to him until he could feel him breathe against his ear. Seeing Ianto almost die had really affected him. There was still so much he want to do, to say; all of that was almost taken away from him in a moment.

"Jack—"

"I almost lost you, and I'm just not ready for that yet, and I don't think I'll ever be ready to lose you but…" He took a calming breath to stem his babbling and continued. "But I realized that I can't hold you back all the time. That's not you anymore, but it doesn't make the fear any less."

"Jack," Ianto whispered as he cupped his lover's face in his hands, eyes brimming with tears. That moment, he realized something, too: Piper was more than right, and he could no longer deny what was in his heart. He needed Jack as much as he needed oxygen for his next breath. The captain had already claimed his mind, his body, and his heart quickly followed. "You don't have to protect me because I'm not going anywhere. Not for a very long time."  
"Sure about that?"

"Positive."

"How do you know this?"

Drawing his face closer, he placed his lips gently on Jack's a smiled. "Have you forgotten, sir? I know everything."

Jack laughed before Ianto pulled him into an even more passionate kiss, pulling him closer to deepen it.

When they pulled apart, both gasping for air, Ianto finally said the words he'd been holding back for so long, to the one man he wanted for the rest of his life.

"I love you."

Jack didn't reply in words, but pulled Ianto into another passionate kiss, giving all the emotion he had, all the feelings he had for the young Welshman, through their joined lips. He knew he didn't have to say that he loved him, too, because Ianto already knew. This young man had his heart, mind, body, and soul; and he wasn't about to ask for them back.

* * *

"I can't believe you two are dating!" Gwen clapped her hands as she, Tosh, and Owen came back from the tourist office. She was ecstatic, knowing that they had finally decided to stop putting off being together. Obviously, they were perfect for each other.

"We're not dating—" Tosh started.

"We're just testing the waters, you see," Owen finished. Tosh just blushing, turning her face away.

"Well, whatever you're doing, it's—" Gwen stopped speaking and walking. "Oh my God."

"What?"

"Look!"

The three team members looked across the Hub to see Jack and Ianto, still locked in their embrace. Gwen and Tosh smiled, while Owen turned away with a roll of his eyes.

"They are so cute together," Gwen whispered as they watched. "Next to me and Rhys, one of the cutest couples I've ever seen."

"Hey, what about me and Tosh?" Owen protested. "We're bloody gorgeous together!"

"I don't know," Gwen shrugged. "I think Tosh could do better."

Tosh flipped her hair, giving Owen a once-over. "I think you might be right, Gwen," she said, really teasing and giggling.

"Not funny, Tosh," Owen said, recognizing the tease. The women's attention went back to Jack and Ianto. "What are they doing now?"

They watched as Ianto shoved all the papers from the desktop to the floor before Jack bent him over it, pressing his knee between the archivist's legs and his hand making its way down his pants.

Tosh quickly suggested, "I think that we should get out of here… go home, don't you?" Her face started to flush again as she continued to stare, even as they started removing clothes. She didn't want to let on that the sight of them together was turning her on.

Gwen swallowed, bobbing her head, but her feet were glued in place. "I think you're right…we should go home."

"Or we could, I don't know… stay and watch."

"Are you out of your bloody minds?" Owen hissed. He grabbed their arms and started pulled them away from the sight of the two men going at it. He couldn't believe that the women were getting turned on! "There is no way we're staying to watch them 'do it'!"

"But Owen—" they chorused, almost whining, before Owen cut them off.

"No! We're going!"

They gave up fighting as the three of them went into the lift, leaving Jack and Ianto alone.

"You think they're gone?" Jack asked, never letting up his sensual attack.

"If not, they're about to get one hell of a show," Ianto replied, his hands retaliating.  
"Jones Ianto Jones, always knew you were a bit of an exhibitionist." Jack grinned in delight.

"Just shut up and do me, sir.

Jack laughed in his ear. "Yes sir, Mr. Jones, sir!"

They lost themselves in each other for the rest of the night, celebrating being alive.

* * *

**There you have it folks, a complete re-post in a span of twenty minutes. For those of you have read this story already and loved it, thanks and for any new comers who are reading this for the first time, thanks. Once again I would like to thank the person who took their time to make improvements on CIC, MegK1978 this entire story is now dedicated to you. You earned it.  
**

**Later Dayz**

**"Ricka"**


End file.
